Dragonball Z: The Zone Saga
by SaraAM2
Summary: Im back a.k.a Sara M and im planning to redo and update all of my old fics plus new ones. Cell wasn't the only biological android made by Dr. Gero. Cell's sister has awakened and is about to wreak havoc on earth.
1. Chapter 1

DBZ:The Zone Saga

DBZ:The Zone Saga

Editor's note: Im back and redoing this story just a tiny bit as well as my other fics. Ive been busy with work and other commitments and now im back with writingThis is my 1st Dragonball Z story. Its an A/U which takes place shortly after the Cell Games.Goku has decided to be wished back instead of staying dead.Zone is a female charcter I created who is an andoid herself and is related to Cell! I will tell more about her later in the saga. I will allow people to use Zone in any of their stories. I hope you enjoy it. Oh and Gohan is 16 and Trunks is 7. Bra hasn't been born yet, but little Marron is 4 months old. I do not own Dragonball Z or any of the characters

Chapter 1: Zone is Born (The birth of Android 22)

(Somewhere deep in the mountains, in a big mansion along the outskirts of Satan City) There is a small reptilian creature floating in a water filled test tube.

Dr, Gero : "Zone, this is a recording of my voice. Due to a previous error in my lab, I am able to partially see the future. If you are hearing this now, I am dead because of that blasted Android #17. He and his sister were, by far, my most awful creations. Same with Android #16. Listen carefully to what I have to say. You are my second greatest creation aside from Cell. You have the same genetic makeup as Cell and you are the fastest creature on earth. When you are ready to leave the tank, you, just like Cell, will absorb other life forms to gain strength. However, your body isn't as big as Cell's was so you can only absorb other females. However, there are three specific women you must absorb to gain your full power, much like Cell did with the androids. They are Bulma Briefs, Goku's wife Chi-Chi, and Android #18. #18 was spit out from Cell thanks to Goku's brat, Gohan and she is the strongest of the three. Now, Bulma Breifs may not have much fighting ability, but she is very intelligent and it would do you good to absorb her. Once you have done that, you must wish me and Cell back with those Dragonballs. Then, we shall rule the universe! HAHAHAHAHA!!"

Yes Dr. Gero. Zone thought to herself while Gero was giving her information about the  
dragonballs, herself, the Z warriors, the three women she had to absorb and Cell.

(At Capsule Corp.)

Vegeta:"WOMAN!! WHERE IN THE HELL IS MY FOOD?!"

Bulma:"FIRST OF ALL, VEGETA, MY NAME IS BULMA, NOT WOMAN. SECONDLY, GET YOU'RE OWN FOOD! I AM REALLY BUSY AT THE MOMENT, GETTING TRUNKS READY FOR SCHOOL!!"

Vegeta:"Bah! He is Saiyan! He doesn't need to go to some damn school!"

With that Vegeta hmphed and raided the fridge.

(At the Son home)

Chichi:"GOKU!! GOHAN!! BREAKFAST IS READY!!"

As soon as she said that, the house started to shake and Goku and son zoomed past her  
and started chowing down everything in sight.

Goku:"chomp... chomp...Hey thanks Chi-Chi! Breakfast is great! as always!"

Gohan:"Yeah, thanks mom".

Chi Chi: "Gohan sweetie, did you remember to study? You have a big day ahead of you."

Gohan:" Yes I did mother. I am ready for my first day of high school as a  
junior."

Chi-Chi's eyes began to water.

Chi Chi:"OH MY BABY! YOU'RE GROWING UP SO FAST!!  
YOU'LL MAKE A GREAT SCHOLAR OR SCIENTIST SOMEDAY". She proceeded to hug  
Gohan.

Gohan:"Ugggg, mo..ther yo..u're cho...king me... aghh!" Gohan was turning a dark shade of blue, as Chi-Chi quickly released him.

Chi Chi:"Well, let's get going Gohan! You don't wanna be late".

Gohan:"Bye Father". Goku: "umphh googbye soon", Goku said as he was still stuffing his mouth with food.

(at Krillin and #18's home)

WAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA!! Krillin shivered at the scream.

Krillin:"Sigh, I'll never get some sleep with Marron wailing away like that". He got up to check on Marron. "Hey Marron, you must be... sniff.. snifff... Eeeeeeyuccckkkkk!!"

Krillan's face twisted in disgust. "Oh no! She must need a diaper change! Where is #18?"  
He went downstairs to look for her when he found a note stuck to the fridge.  
He took it off an read it

Krillan,  
I flew to the store to get a few things for dinner.  
Also, I will be at the mall with Bulma, Chi-Chi, and  
even my brother #17. I won't be back till' later this evening.  
Take care of Marron.  
#18.

"Oh this is just great! Now what do I do? I know nothing about changing a baby!"  
WAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA!! "COMING MARRON!" He ran up the stairs so quickly that he didn't see Marron's rattle toy on the top step.

"AAGGGGGGGGGGGGGHHHHHHHHHHHH!!"  
Krillan fell and hurt his back! "Ow! this is gonna be a long day!" He sighed and got back up to change Marron.

(Meanwhile, at Dr.Gero's mansion)

A automated voice echoed in the chamber. "Computer! Release" With that the tube containing Zone filtered out and the glass lifted up. Zone, much like Cell at the beginning, was in his larva form, so she crawled out slowly and left the mansion. She then wrapped herself around a nearby tree to waited to hatch out of her shell. Soon, Z Warriors, I shall seek revenge!


	2. Chapter 2

DBZ: The Zone Saga

DBZ: The Zone Saga  
Ch.2 The Terror Begins (Invisible Monster)

(We see #18, Bulma, Chi-Chi in the back of black mini-van with all of their grocerices and clothing they just purchased at Satan City Mall. Of course, driving is Android #17, as he loves cars and the thrill of the road.

Bulma:"What did you buy Chi-Chi?" Chi Chi: "Well, Bulma, I managed get lots of new clothing for myself, lots of notebooks, paper, pens and a calendar for my grown up little Gohan to further educate his mind, and tons of food for us. Well, mostly for Goku!."

The two laughed at that. Chi Chi:"So, what did you get Bulma?" Bulma: "Well, I also did a lot of food shopping, considering how much Vegeta can eat. He's probably waiting at home for me to cook his meal. I swear, that man needs to cook for himself sometime." Anyway, I got Trunks some new clothes, as well as myself and that's basically it". Bulma then turned to #18. Bulma: "How about you #18?...#18?" #18 suddenly snapped out of her thoughts and turned to Bulma and Chi-Chi.

#18:"Huh? Oh, I'm sorry". Chi Chi:"#18, what's wrong? Are you ok?" The blond cyborg slowly nodded. #18: "I'm fine Chi-Chi, but I have a feeling that something isn't right." Chi Chi: "Like what?" #18: "I don't know. Well, never mind. Just forget it." Bulma: "Ok, well, if you need anything just ask. Say, Do you girls want to come over to Capsule Corp for a bit?" "Sure" both girls said. Bulma glanced at #17. Bulma: "Hey #17, do you wanna come too?" #17 brushed some of his hair out of his face and took a glance back. #17: "Sure. I could use a good spar with your husband. He makes a more interesting fight than Goku ."Bulma just shook her head. Bulma:"Sometimes #17, you can be just as bad as Vegeta". #17 chuckled. #17:"I'm worse, Bulma". #17 smirked as he drove on to Capsule Corp.

(Meanwhile, back at the forest near Dr. Gero's mansion)

The larva shell begins to glow and shortly cracks in half. Zone rises from her shell and awakes, goo all over, and breaths slowly. She resembles Cell's 1st form, except shorter and has a female build. Her tail with the absorbing tip unravels, curling around her waist, like a saiyan would with their tails. She opens her deep, gold eyes and begins to stretch. Zone: "Ahhhhhh. It feels so good to be out of that shell." Zone proceeded to scan the area. She noticed a little town southeast of Satan City. She smirked. Zone: " Before I head over to Satan City, I'm feeling a little hungry and those pitiful human girls should make for a nice little snack. And with one of the new techniques Gero told me of, I won't even be seen."

With that a light yellow aura engulfed her and she became invisible. Zone:"It will also be helpful if I lower my ki down to zero. From what Gero said on the recording, Goku and those other weak fighters have the ability to detect strong power levels, so I can throw them off gaurd for the time being." Zone smirked and flew off for the little town to absorb the women there.

(At Capsule Corp.)

Vegeta is heavily training in his gravity room at 600g. Vegeta: "Must..gasp...not..gasp.. stop... must...defeat.. huff. huff...Kakarott". Suddenly there was a knock at the door. Vegeta growled and slowly got up to turn the gravity.Vegeta: "Who the hell dares to interrupt my training? It must be the woman. Hmph!. oh well. Maybe she has my lunched cooked, but that's pretty doubtful". He marched to the door and opened it to see #17, smirking at him. #17:"Hey monkey boy". Vegeta glared at the android. Vegeta: "What the hell do you want tin boy?" #17 just chuckled. #17:"I just wanted to see if you would like to spar with someone of a higher power level." Veget scowled. Vegeta: "WHAT?! How dare you, you bucket of bolts! I will kick your robotic ass if you don't know your place!" #17 burst out with laughter , something he rarely does. #17:"Thats funny Vegeta, Prince of the Monkeys, but you wouldn't last very long against me considering how you fought my sister all those years ago.". Vegeta was really pissed and turning a very dark shade of red.

Just as Vegeta was about to tell of Android #17, Bulma approached the two. Bulma:"#17, VEGETA, LUNCH!!" Vegeta stared at his wife. Vegeta: "Coming Woman!" Then he turned back to #17. Vegeta:"MARK MY WORDS , SCRAP METAL, I'M NOT DONE WITH YOU YET AND ONCE I BECOME SSJ2, YOU WILL BE NOTHING MORE THAN SPARE PARTS FOR MY GRAVITY ROOM!!"With that Vegeta stormed in the house muttering curses under his breath. #17 just smirked.

(Inside Capsule Corp.)

Everyone was in the living room with loads of sandwiches and watching T.V. Piccolo was meditating, Goku, Gohan, and Trunks were stuffing their mouths with food, Bulma, Chi-Chi, and #18 were chatting, Krillan with little Marron, Yamcha, Tien and Chouzou just arrived as well as an irate Vegeta and a smirking #17. #18 approaced her brother. #18: "What happened with Vegeta?" #17's smirk widened. #17:"Oh, he's just pissed as usual". #18 smirked. #18: 17, did you piss him off again?" #17:"Hell yeah. He's just so much fun to irritate sis."

Suddenly a special news report came on T.V. "I'm Joel O'Brian from channel 13 news with breaking news from Almond Town. Folks, there have been severe numerous attacks here on women and what we are about to say may shock you. These women have been reportedly sucked from their life force, leaving them bone dry".

Everyone was silent and stopped eating and talking to see what was happening. "Folks, oh my, we have just received some rather disturbing footage of one victim and a slow, agonizing death. Parental discretion is strongly advised." The video came up and displayed a small young woman being lifted into the air and showed her slowly melting away, with her flesh and blood seeping away, untill there was nothing but her skeleton remains which was just dropped. The screen went blank and then came on viewing the reporter. "That sort of attack has been happening all day. Police are investigating into this matter and as soon as we get any more information, we'll be the first to report it to you. From Almond Town, this is Joel O'Brian for channel 13 news".

Yamcha turned off the television. Yamcha:"Man, what the hell was that?" Goku stood up with a grim look on his face. Goku:"I'm not sure but I don't like it. These attacks seem to be on women, so I think it would be best if Chi-Chi, Bulma, and #18 should stay indoors." Both Chi-Chi and Bulma agreed, but #18 shook her head. #18"I won't Goku. I am an android. I can take care of myself. I'll be ok." Krillin approached her and shook his head in disagreement.Krillin:"I don't think it's such a good idea honey. You are a strong fighter, but we don't know what we're dealing with here. At least stay indoors untill we know whats up." She just shrugged her shoulders. #18: "...sigh...Alright Krillan, I'll stay, but what are we gonna do?" He looked as lost she was on the situation. Krillin: "I don't know, #18".Suddenly, Yajerobie entered the room with what appeared to be some sort of casing. Yajerobie: "Hey you guys! Look what I found!" Goku: "What is it Yajerobie?" Yajorobie handed Goku half of a larva shell. Bulma came up and looked at it, somehow the shell looked familiar to her. Bulma:"Where did you get this?" Yajerobie:"In the forest up on some mountains located nearby mansion".

Bulma studied the shell further for a moment and then her eyes lit up.Bulma: "OH MY GOSH!" Vegeta turned to her. Vegeta: "What is it woman?" Bulma:"Guys!This is exactly like the shell Cell came out of! Me and the future Trunks discovered it!" Everyone gasped in shock! Even #17 and #18 were taken aback. Floods of memories filled the twins' heads of when each of them were absorbed by that monster Cell. Krillin shook with fear and rage. Krillin:"Oh great! Now we have possibly another absorbing android monster on our hands! Damn Dr. Gero!!"

Piccolo stood up and turned to the group. Piccolo:"I think we should do our own investigation on this monster." The other Z warriors agreed. Goku, Vegeta, and Krillen warned their wives to stay indoors. With that, they all took off to Almond Town in search of this new threat.


	3. Chapter 3

DBZ: THE ZONE SAGA

DBZ: THE ZONE SAGA  
CH.2 #17's Memory

On the last episode of DBZ, Dr. Gero's latest creation Zone finally hatched from  
her shell and used her new invisability technique and started to absorb female population  
in Almond Town. Meanwhile at Kami's place, Piccolo and the others decided to investigate this situation. Leaving Bulma, Chi-Chi, and #18 safely behind. How will our heros deal with this new enemy?

(At Almond Town)

Zone smirks. Zone: "Ahh! that was a very satisfing appetizer". Zone comes out of invisability and scans her surroundings. Zone: "After another short snack in Satan City, I should begin my search for Miss Briefs, the wife of Goku, Chi-Chi, and Android #18... wait! I sense a oncoming presence. I better hide."

Zone immediatly rushes to a nearby ally and lowers her Ki. She looks up to find the Z Warriors landed where she recently was. Zone chuckled. Zone:"So, Goku and the others are here, trying to find my whereabouts." She grins evilly. "With Goku, the arrogant Prince Vegeta, that cue ball Krillan, and Android #17 here, that means my three targets are left unprotected."The twisted android felt a rush of excitement fill her at the thought of becoming complete. Zone: "I will deal with the Z Warriors later. Right now I must reach my final form . Then, I will revive Dr. Gero and...my dear big brother!" Zone chuckles and leaves the scene without a trace.

Yamcha:"Oh man, will you look at this? These poor women never had a chance!".And I didn't even get a chance to ask one of them out either. Goku had the same look of disgust on his face. Goku:"Well, whatever it was is not here now." Krillin nodded. Krillin: "What is this thing after anyway Goku?" Goku:"I don't know Krillan, but somehow, I think this creature might be after #18." Krillan growled at the thought of another monster coming to claim his wife. Krillin:"Whatever this thing is will most certainly not touch my wife!!" "And my sister!!" exclaimed #17.

Everyone turned to #17. #17:"I know how it feels to be absorbed. It is horrifying. Once that tail hooks over you, you are immediately sucked up into its being like a vacuum."

(Flashback)

Android #17 stood completely confident that Cell didn't have a chance against Android #16. #16 however, thought differently. #16:"Why are you both still here?! It is very urgent that you leave this area!" #18 started to approached him. #18:"Hey, you stopped that bug. I doubt he'll be able to continue the fight! What is there to be afraid of now?!" #16 shook his head angrily. #16:"NO #18! THAT ATTACK WAS NOT ENOUGH TO DESTROY CELL! YOU MUST GO!!" #16 turned to her brother. #16:"YOU TOO #17!! DON'T GIVE HIM THE CHANCE TO ABSORB YOU!!"

But #17 started feeling the same confidence as his sister. #17:"No way#16! With your power, and us by your side, Cell or anyone else wont't stand against us!" As #17 stood guard, the dark shadow of Cell arose from the ground, eyes glowing like a demon from hell ready to strike. Tien, who was watching from the sidelines, was the first to react. Tien:"#17!! LOOK OUT!! HES BEHIND YOU!!" #17:" WH.. WHAT?!" #17 had not time to react as Cells tail expanded and enveloped him. Cell laughed. Cell:"You should have listened to your friend!" Slowly, Cell started pulling him inside and #17's struggling was useless. #16 tried to intervene but it was too late, as Android #17 was now trapped inside Cell and Cell started his first transformation.

(End flashback)

Krillin shook with fear. Krillin:"Gosh #17! Thats awful. But, were you still alive when that monster Cell got you into his being?" #17 nodded. #17:"Well, Yes I was Krilliin, for the first couple of hours. I was immobilized. As time grew, Cell was slowly draining my powers and incorporating them into his being. I could see the battles though, through the eyes of Cell. I could see #16 being smacked to the ground as he was trying to get #18 away. I saw the look of fear in my sister's cold blue eyes. I was pissed that I couldn't protect my only family member. #18 is strong, but she wasn't strong enough to beat Cell. Then when Cell cornered #18, preparing to absorb her, I felt rage.I wanted to save her, but I knew it was hopeless. 89 of my power had been taken and I could hardly keep my eyes open. I could hear #18's muffeled cries as she was sucked in. It was at that moment...I slipped into unconciousness and never woke up until after Cell was defeated and the Z gang wished everybody who was killed by Cell, back with the dragonballs".

Vegeta started to chuckle about #17's misfortunes. Vegeta:"Hmph! Weakling robot! You let your arrogance blind you. That's the cause for your absorbtion! Idiot!" #17 laughed at that. #17:"I find that comment somewhat amusing coming from the king of arrogance! As I was told, you let Cell absorb my sister and become perfect! " #17 and Vegeta glared at each other before Piccolo spoke up. Piccolo: "Well, there's not much here to look at and this Cell-like creature is nowhere to be found. We might as well head back to Capsule Corp. and wait till its next move will be". With that the Z gang took off back to Capsule Corp, awaiting there new advasary's next move.

However lurking in the shadows is Zone who has her arms crossed and smirking. Zone: "So, they're all at Capsule Corp. I think I shall get there first and pay a visit to my lovely friends." With that said, Zone went invisible, lowered her Ki to zero, and blasted towards Capsule Corp, ready to absorb Bulma, Chi-Chi, and #18.


	4. Chapter 4

DBZ:THE ZONE SAGA

DBZ:THE ZONE SAGA  
CH.4 CONFRONTATION WITH FATE

On the last episode of Dragonball Z, the Z Gang flew to Almond Town to investigate the strange attacks on the female population. While there, Android #17 gave everyone a big insight on what was like to be absorbed by Cell. Meanwhile, lurking in the shadows was Zone, preparing to absorb the wives of the two sayians and the artifical wife to that monk Krillan and sister to #17. Once she reaches her final form, Zone will be able to proceed with her diobolical plan.

Zone rapidly runs through the streets on her way to Capsule Corp to become complete. Since the Z Warriors probably might locate her ki and find her, she decided that traveling to the building by her fast feet would help her remain undetected. Zone smirked.

Zone: "Soon, I will be complete and this world will belong to my brilliant creator Dr.Gero." She ran swiftly, evil intentions in mind for the ZFighters. Zone:"I just need to get there undetected and without those foolish Z Warriors noticing." Zone licked her lips, eager to become fully complete.

(Meanwhile)

The Z Warriors were all on edge due to the mysterious new enemy, who has been totally decimating the female population. Krillin: "Say Goku, what shall we do to protect the girls since that creature is nowhere to be found right now and we can't sense her damn ki?!" Goku, usually vibrant and cofident was at a loss himself. Goku: "Calm down Krillan. I'm not really sure. This creature is bound to show its face sooner or later. I say the best thing to do is head to Capsule Corp and be with our wives." Krillin just sighed. He was hoping for the best and wanted to be able to keep his wife safe from harm. Granted, she was an android and a very powerful one as well, they were facing an unknown threat and that made him a nervous wreck. As they were flying, #17 seemed to notice something that everybody else didn't. He looked down at the scenery and seemed to be searching for whatever he was looking for. Vegeta noticed this and sneered. Vegeta: "Hey tin can, what the hell are you doing?!" #17 growled in irritation. #17:"Shut up Vegeta!"

#17 turned his attention from Vegeta back to his searching. My scanners are picking up something. Something powerful, but its ki is low. This maybe the creature that was terrorizing the women of Almond Town. I must check this out. Yamcha:"#17, whats wrong?" #17:"Nothing Yamcha. Listen, you guys go ahead. I'll catch up with you later." Goku nodded. Goku: "Oh ok. C-ya #17". The Z gang took off with #17 taking off in search of this mysterious creature.

(At Capsule Corp)

Bulma was pacing back and fourth with worry. Bulma:"Hey #18, do you think the guys are alright? Maybe they need our help." #18 turned around from the window and looked at both Bulma and Chi-Chi. #18: "Yes they are fine Bulma, but I am worried about us right now. Somehow I feel this unknown being that has been causing chaos is after me." Chi Chi: "What makes you say that? Why would this thing be after you #18?" #18 looked into there faces with dead fear, the same fear when Cell, in his 2nd form, stalked her, laughing madly as his big tipped tail opened up like an umbrella to absorb her.#18: "I...I don't know. It just feels all too familiar, like the events with that monster Cell is replaying again. When the guys get here, I think we should leave at once, to somewhere else". The three agreed, sighed, and stayed by the window waiting for the Z Warriors to arrive.

(Elsewhere)

Zone had become visible again and was quickly approaching the Capsule Corporation compounds and closer to Android #18, Chi Chi, and Bulma. Zone: "HAHAHAHA! Almost there and then I will reach my final form". Zone laughed with excitement. Suddenly, her laughing stopped when a kick from out of no where knocked her to the ground. Zone: "Grrrrrr... What the hell was..." She looked straight ahead to find #17 with his arms crossed staring at her. "Oh, it's you Android #17. I should have known you would use your built in scanner to find me.".

#17 looked the very familiar looking creature. It was a bit more feminine, but its bug like face, wings, and pointed tail brought back the memories of when he was absorbed. #17:"That's right, freak! Now, tell me who you are! Why are you here and attacking innocent women !" Zone just smirked and crossed her arms. Zone: "So you really want to know, eh pretty boy? Well, I will tell you. I am an android and my number is #22 but I am more commonly known by my code name, Zone. I am another great product by Dr. Gero. Here is my little story. After Dr. Gero put the little Cell into his test tube to grow and mature into his 1st form. he began working on me. You see, Dr. Gero wanted to create the most powerful male and female warriors to help crush Goku. As it goes, you along with your sister #18 destroyed Gero and went off in what you were originally set to do, kill Goku. However, Gero's main computer was quickly putting me together in his nearby mansion and the future Cell came and abosorbed you two backstabbers to become finished. However, Cell was killed by Goku's brat and newly transformed SSJ2 Gohan the exact same time as I was finished and I crawled out in my larva form as I listened to a recording. The good doctor, however, could somehow see the partial future as a result of an earlier experimental accident and left me with a recorded message. He told me that I was to absorb your sister #18, Goku's loudmouth wife Chi-Chi, and the highly intelligent wife of that arrogant sayian asshole, the so-called mighty Prince Vegeta. Once I become complete, I will resurrect Dr. Gero, and my late brother and rule this world!"

#17 had a dark feeling as to who her brother was. He was not going to allow this monstrosity created by that old bastard Gero to wish him back and take over this universe. #17: "I think I know who your "brother" is, but just to confirm my theory, what is his name?" Zone chuckled evilly. Zone: "It is Cell". Cell. That overgrown locust was her brother.#17 was even more pissed. He certainly won't let that freakish and overpower android who took his and #18's life be brought to life. He scowled at Zone. #17: "No! That won't happen! I will stop you Zone from accomplishing your mission. I will protect my sister and my friends and this world from being overcome by the likes of you, that old fossil Dr. Gero, and most definitley Cell!"

#17 took a fighting stance as did Zone. Zone: "Ha! Foolish android. You or the other Z Warriors won't stop me from carrying out my mission. I will attend to my three guests in a bit, but first I shall take care of you. I won't kill you yet, #17. I will beat you and make you bow before your creator, Dr. Gero." With that, Zone launched herself at Android #17 and the battle had begun.


	5. Chapter 5

DBZ:THE ZONE SAGA

DBZ:THE ZONE SAGA

Last time on DBZ, #17 came face to face with the mysterious Zone. She revealed to #17 how she came to be as well as a shocking revelation. Zone was actually the sister of the diobolical Cell. How will #17 cope with this? And what will he do?

CH.5 ZONE'S WAY TO BE COMPLETE

(At Capsule Corp.)

The girls were huddled together in the living room on edge when Bulma noticed a bright flash through the window. Bulma quickly ran outside to double check. Bulma:"Hey, #18,Chi-Chi, I think I see the guys!". #18 and Chi-Chi run outside to join Bulma and looked up to the sky. #18 confirmed it. #18:"You're right Bulma, it is the guys." The Z Gang landed right in front of the girls.

Chi Chi ran to her husband and hugged him tightly. Chi Chi:"Did you find anything Goku?". He shook his head. Goku: "I'm afraid not Chi-Chi.We checked the area of the most recent attack but found nothing. Its possible that this creature knows that we can detect ki, so it's probably hiding somewhere." #18 ran over and noticed her brother wasn't with them. #18:"Hey, where's #17?" Vegeta snorted. Vegeta: "Hmph! Your scrap metal of a brother went to do some more searching. Even if he finds this creature, he is too weak of defeating it!" #

#18 glared at Vegeta, pissed. #18:"Vegeta, you arrogant ass! You probably wouldn't fare much better!" Vegeta was about to pounce on #18 when Krillin broke it up. Krillin:"Whoa! Wait a minute! Don't waste your energy on each other. I mean, who knows? #17 may just have the tools to beat this thing".The sayian prince glared at the short warrior. Vegeta: "Oh shut up, noseless midget. That tin can's ego is bigger this rock of a planet and he'll just make a stupid mistake!!" (Ha! He should talk! Vegeta's ego is twice as big as #17's) Krillan thought. Goku came up to talk to the girls. Goku:"#18, Bulma, Chi-Chi I think you should stay inside for a bit more. It'll be safe." #18 frowned and shook her head. #18:"Not this time Goku! My brother may be in trouble. I got to go help him!" Krillin:"No! #18 it's too danger..." Before Krillin could finish pleading with his wife, #18 blasted off in search of #17.

Krillin started getting hysterical with worry for his wife. Krillin"We have to stop her Goku!" Goku just nodded and told Bulma and Ch-Chi to go back inside. They agreed and then the Z Warriors took off in search of #18 as well as #17.

(Around the forest)

So far, the fight between Android #17 and Zone was even. Zone stared at #17 and crossed her arms. Zone:"So, you think you can defeat me, don't you #17?" #17 gritted his teeth as he took a fighting stance . Zone smirked. Zone:"Well, if you think that then you are incredibly stupid, sweetie. I will play with you for now, but like I said before, I won't kill you. At least not yet. You will bow before Dr. Gero, our creator and the one you destroyed." #17 snorted in disgust. #17: "I would never bow down to Gero, especially after all he did to me and #18. Although, now that I think about this situation, I might enjoy killing him for the second time. As far as Cell goes, I will get to have my revenge on him for absorbing me and #18 and destroying #16." Zone chuckled and zoomed past #17 and smacked him down with her tail. Zone went to give him a knockout punch, but #17 dodged it and punched her in the stomach. Then it became an all out brawl. A vast array of kicks and punches were being thrown at each other.#17: "COSMIC LASER BLAST, FIRE!" shot his blast at Zone. Zone just smirked and smacked the blast away. Zone: "Is that the best you can do, #17? If it is, you're out of luck". Zone raise her scorpion like tail over her head and shot several energy beams at #17. #17 dodged them with ease but suddenly, Zone came from behind, wrapped herself around him, and with her tail, started choking the dark haired android.

Zone:"Let's see you get yourself get out of this." Zone started spining with #17's neck still securely wrapped in Zone's tail. Zone's tail loosened and he crashed into a couple of trees. #17:"Augh! I wont ..huff… let... gasp… you win!". #17 got up and charged at Zone, punching her rapidly, floated up above her, and gave her a boot to the face, sending Zone crashing to the ground. #17 landed, grabbed her tail, and ripped it off. "AHHHHHHH!!" Zone yelled in pain for a few minutes, but then started laughing. Zone: "HAHA! foolish android! Did you forget who I'm related to?! Android #16 tried that same move on Cell, but my brother easily grew it back. I also have the ability to regenerate my lost limbs." With that said, what was once a big hole in Zone's back quickly came a fresh new tail. #17 cursed himself for forgetting that she, like her brother, had cells from Piccolo. Zone smiled. She curled her tail around her waist and stood up. Zone: "You have no chance at defeating me #17!" Zone blasted at him and gave him a hard blow to the face that sent him back into a near by stream. As he got up, Zone appeared right in front of him. #17 had no time to prepare for the attack as Zone punched him very hard in his balls.

"AHHHHH!! DAMN IT!!" #17 yelled in pain as he dropped to his knees. Zone gave him a knee to the gut and started punching him rapidly. Zone slammed him to the ground hard. #17 was in a lot of pain. Zone landed beside him and laughed. Zone: "All too easy! I told you pretty boy that you couldn't beat me. It looks like this little game is over." Zone kicked him in the ribs. #17:"You... won't... get... away... with this ... Zone. Goku... and... the others... will.. stop you." She snorted. Zone:"Ha! Let them try. They will only end up just like you are, in a helpless and defeated state." Zone was about to kick him again when she received a kick to the back knocking her down. Zone growled. "Grrr" Zone got up and turned around to see who did it. #17 slowly turned his head to see and was shocked. It was Android #18. (No Sis! You won't win! You shouldn't be here!! Shit!!) #17 cursed to himself. Zone's smirk changed to a smile. Zone: "What luck! Here is my first step to being complete! #18, you're mine!" #18 glared at the monster that hurt her brother. #18:"Leave my brother alone or you will regret it, freak!!"


	6. Chapter 6

DBZ: THE ZONE SAGA

DBZ: THE ZONE SAGA

Last time on DBZ, #17 put up a strong defense against Zone but he was no match for the vile creature. When it looked like Zone would finish him off, #18 made the save, but will this decision put her in jeopardy?

Note: () means the characters are thinking.

: speaking

Just to clear some things up

Ch.6 Against All Odds

#18 stood firm as she eyed this creature and her injured brother who was lying near a tree. This monster brought up all the bad memories inside of her and couldn't help but be afraid. (This creature looks just like Cell.) #18 thought.#17 used the tree to pull himself up to his feet and stared at #18. #17: "#18, what the hell are you doing here?! You're gonna get killed! I can...ugh... handle this!". #17 was still aching after that intense battle with Zone. #18: "I don't think so brother. I am not just simply hide with the others and let this monster hunt us down. I will take this creature head on and I won't stand by while you get destroyed".

Zone just chuckled. Zone: "Foolish android. You don't know just how powerful I really am. You are my first step at being complete. Once I have absorbed you and your two little girlfriends and I am in my final form, I will find the dragonballs and wish my creator and my brother back and then we will crush you and the Z Warriors once and for all!". #18 thought for a moment on what she just said. (Her brother? Who would that... NO!! NOT HIM! NOT CELL!!.BUT IT HAS TO BE! THEY ARE SO SIMILAR!) #18 turned to her injured sibling. #18: "#17, is it true her brother is Cell?" The raven haired android turned pale at remembering who Zone is related to. #17:"Yes, I'm afraid it is true. Cell is her brother. She was developed at Dr.Gero's mansion. She's planning to absorb you, Chi Chi, and Bulma in order to reach her final form. We can't let her accomplish her plan". #18 nodded and turned back to Zone. #18:"I'm not going to be absorbed again!! You will never get the chance at bringing them back! I will stop you Zone." Zone laughed as she took a fighting stance. Zone: "We shall see,little #18." With that, #18 launched herself at Zone.

Both androids started pummeling each other with kicks and punches. #18 grabbed Zone's ankle and swung her into a tree. She then floated above Zone and prepared a giant ki blast. #18:"ARROW THUNDER CRASH". When she released the blast, Zone just smiled and waited untill the blast came near her and with the flick of her hand, she smacked the blast away. Zone smirked. Zone: "You gotta do better than that if you wish to defeat me". Zone vanished suddenly and then reappeared behind #18. With her tail, she nailed and #18 across the back that sent her crashing to the gound. As #18 got up,Zone appeared directly in front of her. Zone:"Surprise". Zone rammed her closed fised hard into the blond android's stomach. #18:..AUGHHHHHHHH...cough...cough...". Then Zone slamed her to the ground and then kicked her once again in the stomach.

Zone smirked as she stood over #18, who doubled over in pain. Zone:"You are so weak, #18, what a waste of good metal.". She smiled as she picked up #18 and unwrapped her scorpion-like tail. Zone: "Don't worry though, I'll make sure your put to better use."Zone's tail opened up like a funnel and #18 looked on in horror. She felt helpless again as the tail approached. As Zone prepared to absorb #18, #17 flew into Zone and smacked her away. #17:"I won't let you take my sister, Zone!" Zone stood up and glared intensely at #17. Zone was getting more and more frustrated with the interruptions. Zone: "Damn you, #17! No matter, I will make short work of you and then your sister will be mine... huh? I sense the Z Warriors are approaching." (DAMN!! I was so close to absorbing #18. I'll have to wait until another opportunity arises.)

Goku and the others landed near #17. They had seen the explosions from afar and knew immediately it was #17 fighting the creature they were looking for. Vegeta growled and marched over to the dark haired cyborg. Vegeta:"ALRIGHT SCRAP METAL, WHAT THE HELL IS GOING ON? I DEMAND TO KNOW BE..." The android growled at Vegeta. #17:"I KNOW, I KNOW, BECAUSE YOU'RE THE PRINCE OF ALL SAYIANS! NOW WILL YOU SHUT THE HELL UP WHILE I EXPLAIN?! DAMN MONKEY!!" #17 and Vegeta stared at each other while Krillan and Gohan rushed to the badly hurt #18. KrillIn: #18, #18, are you alright?". KrillIn just cradled his wife in his arms as she started coughing hysterically. Krillan:"Oh my god. What... who did this to you?!".

Zone watched the group amuse and laughed. Zone:" Well, if it isn't the infamous Z Warriors! Too bad I can't stay and fight. I have a lot to do, but before I go, here is a parting gift." Zone floated up above the group and smirked. Zone:"SOLAR FLARE!!". The blinding light caused everyone to either squint or close their eyes completely. When they opened them, Zone was gone. Goku: "What was that, #17?". #17 brushed past Vegeta and walked over to Goku and the others to check on his sister. #17:"I'll explain later when we get #18 some help at Capsule Corp." Everyone nodded and took off to Capsule Corp.


	7. Chapter 7

DBZ:THE ZONE SAGA

DBZ:THE ZONE SAGA

Last time on DBZ, Zone was about to eliminate #17 when his twin sister #18 put a stop to it. A intense battle insued between the blond android and the wicked sister of Cell. As tough a fight as she could dish out, she was no match for Zone as she was too overpowered. It looked like Zone would absorb #18, but in a flash, #17 returned the favor for his sister, who was battered and broken.Zone was about to take them both on but the Z Warriors showed upjust in time.Knowing she was greatly outnumbered, Zone used the infamous Solar Flare technique and made her escape.

Ch.7 Bulma Absorbed!

(At Capsule Corp.)

The Z Warriors gathered at Capsule Corp. with a beaten up #17 and #18. #17:" Goku, do you have a senzu bean for me and #18?" Goku thought for a moment. Goku: "Yes I have a couple but do you think it will work? I mean you two are androids". The dark haired boy nodded. #17: "We're not totally androids as #16 was. When Dr. Gero brought us in,...sigh... we were completely human. We were also very young and I don't remember too much. He did give us artificial enhancements and implanted a scanner in our brains. We lost most of our memories. So, to make a long story short and to the point, we are able to take in the senzu beans".

Just then a pissed off Vegeta (as usual) interrupted them and grabbed the raven haired boy by the shirt. The sayian prince was fuming about the lack of information on this new opponent. Vegeta: "Shut the hell up you damn bucket of bolts! There's another freak of nature running on the lose and we don't have time to stroll back memory lane! I want to know what the hell happened back there! NOW!!" #17 grabbed Vegeta's hand and pushed it away violently. #17:"Lets get one thing straight, monkey prince, you don't have the damn authority to tell me what to do and I will tell everybody what happened when you SHUT THE HELL UP!" Vegeta snarled. Piccolo, who had been silent up until this point, had enough of Vegeta and #17's bickering, raised his hand. Piccolo: "THATS ENOUGH!! WE DON'T HAVE TIME FOR YOUR PETTY ARGUEMENTS!! Now, once #18 and #17 are healed we will discuss what happened with that creature!" #17 just shrugged his shoulders and Vegeta just scowled and went to look for his wife. Piccolo:" sigh.. Those two are too much alike! Right now, we need to make sure Bulma, Chi Chi, and #18 are safe and come up with a plan to defeat this creature." Everyone nodded and spread out around the Capsule Corp. grounds to guard it.

(Meanwhile near the city)

The evil Zone was frustrated with her failed attempt to absorb Android #18. Zone: "DAMN #17 AND THE Z WARRIORS! #18 WAS MINE AND HER PRETTY BOY BROTHER SCREWED ME!!" Zone was pissed, but soon relaxed. Zone: "No matter. It is only a minor setback, there will be plenty of other opportunities. I will easily get to #18 and her little friends". Zone soon came across Capsule Corp. She smirked. Zone: "I will hide here and wait. With my invisibillity and my ki-lowering technique, those fools won't suspect a thing.HAHAHAHA!". With that said, she lowered her ki dramatically and turned invisible to wait for her prey.

(Capsule Corp. Living Room)

Once #17 and #18 recovered with the help of the senzu beans, they explained to everyone all the events that have occurred and that one shocking revelation. Krillin shuddered. Krillan:"This is bad guys. If Zone succeeds, we'll all be dead and the earth as we know it will be destroyed as well. The others nodded. Yamcha: "I also can't believe that vile thing is related to one of our most deadliest opponents, Cell". #18: "Yes, but Zone will not win. Remember, she must absorb me, Chi-Chi, and Bulma to become complete". Gohan: "I think #18 it would be best if you, along with my mom and Bulma go someplace to hide". Trunks: "Yeah, one or two of us should stand by as well if Zone does show up".Goku: "Say where is Bulma?" #17:" Don't worry, she has her flea infested monkey prince with her, although I'm sure he won't fare as well as I did. I'll go find them". Goku nodded. #17 turned and went to look for Vegeta and Bulma.

(Outside near the garden)

After hearing about Zone, Bulma was determined to protect herself and the others from that monster. Vegeta just crossed his arms and stood near the tree. Bulma was hastily hooking up a special scanner to locate any intruders with ki levels. Vegeta: "Woman, that thing is pretty pointless. Zone will most likely lower her ki in order to get to you.Besides, you have me, the sayian prince to protect you". Bulma looked up and sighed. Bulma: "I know, I just want be prepared. I'm not going to be used as a tool for one of Dr. Gero's hideous experiments. The same goes for Chi-Chi and #18". Vegeta snarled at the mention of that blond femme fetale. Vegeta: "Listen woman,I don't care what happens to that blasted robotic bitch. Kakarott's wife, maybe. But I certainly don't want that creature getting you. You're my mate". Vegeta wrapped his arms around Bulma's waist and kissed her cheek. Bulma sighed. (He's still upset about losing to #18) Bulma kissed back. Suddenly there was a tremendous force that knocked Vegeta and Bulma down. Vegeta: "WHAT THE HELL WAS THA...?! " Vegeta was interrupted as he was lifted by some force and felt a hard punch to the midsection.

Vegeta:"AUGHHHHHHHHH...cough..cough... gag" Vegeta started coughing up some blood. Bulma:OH MY GOD! "VEGETA!!" Bulma ran to her husband but suddenly Zone came out of her invisabillity and blocked her path. Zone smirked at Bulma as the blue haired beauty's eyes widened and trembeled with fear. Zone:"Looks like I didn't have to wait that long to get what I wanted. Don't worry Miss. Breifs, you are gonna be apart of greatness." Bulma turned to run but Zone phased in fron of her and grabbed her by the neck. Zone:"Don't think so.You are mine." Zone's tale opened like a big umbrella and lowered towards Bulma.Bulma:"NO!" Bulma started kicking and punching and screaming. Suddenly, Zone was kicked in the face and immediatly. She looked up to find #17 standing protectively in front of Bulma. The android was irate at being interrupted again. Zone:"#17!! YOU WILL PAY FOR THIS. THIS TIME I WON'T SHOW YOU ANY MERCY...AUGH!!" Zone received another kick from behind. This time it was from the now SSJ2 Vegeta. Vegeta:"You will not ever touch my mate again, freak. And, you #17, can take you're leave. I will defeat this wretch, unlike your pathetic self could.!" #17 was half pissed and half amused. #17:HA! I WOULD LOVE TO SEE YOU TRY, MONKEY!!"

As that was going on, Zone picked herself. (So, Vegeta and #17 have a little communication problem eh? I could use this to my advantage). She turned to see Bulma running. Once again she phased in front of Bulma. Zone smirked. Zone:"Going somewhere?" #17 turned from Vegeta to Zone and Bulma. #17: "OH NO YOU DONT. YAHHHHHHHHHHH" #17 went to punch Zone, but Zone sensed him and right at the last moment, threw Bulma in front of and him as a shield.#17's fist collided with Bulma's cheek bone and she fell to the ground. Bulma:"AUGH!". #17 stared in horror at the accidental hit and Vegeta became furious. He flew into #17 and punched him in the face. Vegeta:"YOU STUPID MACHINE!! HOW DARE YOU HIT MY WIFE?!" #17 got up slowly and glared at Vegeta. #17: IT WAS AN ACCIDENT VEGETA! DAMN IT." Zone smirked. Here is my chance Bulma held her cheek and was about to get up when she was grabbed by the neck. Zone:"This time, there will be NO interference." Vegeta and #17 turned around and stared in horror as Zone's tail engulfed her. They could hear her muffeled cries as Zone sucked her in. Vegeta:"no...no...NOOOOOOOO!!" He lunged at Zone, but she just smacked him away, and as he got up he found he was to late. Zone:"HAHAHAHAHAHAAH" Zone laughed insanely as her 1st transformation began. #17 and Vegeta looked on, but Vegeta turned to #17.Vegeta: "YOU!! THIS IS YOUR FAULT!!". #17: "I A SAID IT WAS AN ACCIDENT!! ZONE PULLED HER IN FRONT OF ME AT THE VERY LAST SECONED!!". The Z Warriors, sensing something happening, arrived at the scene. Goku:" Wh... What's happening?!"

To Be Continued

On the Next DBZ, Zone's 1st transformation has begun. #17 and Vegeta get into a brawl. and next on Zone's list:Chi-Chi


	8. Chapter 8

DBZ: THE ZONE SAGA

DBZ: THE ZONE SAGA

Last time on DBZ, #17 and #18 recovered from the beatings at the hands of Zone with some senzu beans. #17 then explained to the Z Gang all about this new deadly android. Meanwhile, Bulma thought that by putting up a ki-scanner she, as well as Chi-Chi and #18 would be safe. However, she was proved wrong when Zone showed up to absorb her. Once again #17 interfered with Zone's plan. Vegeta and #17 began to argue about who would take care of the green monster. Zone used this to her advantage and just when #17 would stop Zone again, Zone pulled Bulma in front of her as a shield and #17's fist accidently collided with Bulma. Zone quickly sucked up Bulma in her tail and before the rest of Z Warriors could react, Zone started her transformation.

Ch.8 Offend and Defend

(Outside Capsule Corp.)

The Z Warriors stood in shock and awe at the creature whose power was growing dramatically. The winds were blowing hard, lightning was crashing all around and the earth started to shake as Zone was transforming.

Krillan:" What the hell is happening Goku?!". Goku:"ITS THE CREATURE!! IT HAS BEGUN ITS TRANSFORMATION!" Yamcha and the rest of the Z Warriors stared at Goku. Yamcha:" No way!! If that's the case, it must have absorbed... OH NO! BULMA!!" Goku couldn't believe it. His lifetime best friend, was sucked by that monster. Goku, to say the least, was pissed, as well as the others. Goku exploded into SSJ mode and turned towards the she-devil android. Zone was laughing hysterically, happy to finally start her evolution to perfection. Zone:"HAHAHAHAHHAH!! IT HAS FINALLY BEGUN!!" Zone erupted with energy that almost blinded the Z Gang.

Vegeta turned to #17 angrily. Vegeta:"YOU!! THIS IS YOUR FAULT!! NOW MY WIFE IS GONE AND THAT FREAK IS CHANGING!!" Irritated, Android #17 snapped back at the sayian prince. #17:" SHUT THE HELL UP VEGETA!! ZONE TRICKED ME!!" Suddenly a big blue light came over every one and when it was over, there stood Zone in her second form. She was tall and had blue skin and scales. Her body had the shape of Cooler, Freiza's brother, in his first form and her face resembeled a bug, much like her brother in his 2nd form.Hers were blue, Her head was also shaped like her brother, and she still had her absorbing tail. She looked herself over and smirked. Zone:"That felt good. It was like a surge of energy ripped through my body completely. I can't wait to absorb the other two." Piccolo landed behind her as well as the rest of the Z Team. Along with #17 and an irate Prince of the Sayians, they surrounded her. Piccolo:"We will not let you accomplish your mission Zone. We will destroy you for what you have done."

Zone just laughed. Zone:" We'll shall see about that, green man. As much as I want to rip you all apart, I have other business to attend to." Zone then raised her ki. Zone:"EHHHHHYAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHH!!" Her burst of ki knocked everyone down and when they got up, Zone was gone. #17 slammed his fist to the ground. #17:"DAMN THAT ZO..." #17 received a hard punch to the face from Vegeta. The sayian was completely livid/ Vegeta:" YOU ROBOTIC PIECE OF SHIT!! YOU WILL PAY FOR STRIKING MY MATE, AND ALLOWING THAT OTHER TIN CAN ABSORB HER!!" #17 got up, brushed himself off, and glared at Vegeta angrily. #17:"DON'T YOU EVER RAISE YOUR VOICE AT ME, MONKEY! I SAID WHAT HAPPENED WAS AN ACCIDENT, THAT ZONE TRICKED ME. OBVIOUSLY, YOU'RE TOO STUPID AND EGOTISTICAL TO SEE THAT!!" Vegeta had enough and lunged at him. Vegeta:"HOW DARE YOU!!"

Suddenly #17 and Vegeta broke into a wild brawl. Both were throwing a variety of kicks and punches at each other. Vegeta jumped in the air for a ki attack.Vegeta :"BIG BANG ATTACK!!" Vegeta released it and #17 just blocked it. #17 flew up and punched the prince in the jaw. Tien: "Goku, we have to stop them!!" Goku nodded and flew up between the two fighters. Vegeta:"What the hell are you doing Kakarott? Get out of the way!" #17:"Yeah, let me show that monkey who his daddy is!!" Goku:"THAT'S ENOUGH!! VEGETA, I KNOW YOU'RE UPSET ABOUT BULMA BEING ABSORBED, BUT THATS NO EXCUSE TO BLAME #17!! YOU GUYS FIGHTING WILL NOT HELP THIS SITUATION AT ALL! NOW JUST CALM DOWN AND SAVE YOUR ENERGY FOR ZONE!!" #17 just shrugged his shoulders and Vegeta just 'hmphed' as they joined the others on the ground.

Goku: "Krillin, I think it would be wise to stay with your wife from now on. The others will stay with you two here. As for me, Gohan and I will take Chi-Chi home and stay with her there." Krillan nodded. Krillin: "Ok Goku. I know that you and Gohan will be able to take care of Zone. Before you guys go, have some senzu beans, just in case." Krillin threw a bag of senzu beans to him. Goku:" Thanks Krillin. Everyone, be careful.". The group nodded and went their separate ways.

(In the woods)

Being in her invisible, Zone heard every word of the Z Warriors. She chuckled. "Stupid fools! They think they'll be able to protect #18 and Chi-Chi from me. Eventually I will get them and become my complete self. Then I will destroy them all. Now, seeing that most of those pathetic Z Warriors will be around #18, I won't take the risk of getting killed. Absorbing Chi-Chi will be much easier and I will only be one step closer to reaching Dr.Gero's dream of ruling the universe. hahahaha!" With that, Zone took off for the Son house to the next key of becoming complete.

(At the Son house)

Chi-Chi: "Goku! Could you do me a little favor and get some fish for dinner?" Goku thought for moment. (I don't want to leave Chi-Chi alone for too long with that monster on the loose.) Goku: "Ok Chi-Chi! I'll be right back!" Goku then flew to the nearby lake to catch some fish.

(Outside)

Zone stalked her next prey. Zone:"Good. Goku isn't here, nor his offspring. Now's my chance." The evil android stalked around to one of the open windows and she quietly snuck in. Chi-Chi was busily cooking the rice when she sensed something watching her. Hmm.. Goku just left for some fish. Its probably just Gohan. Chi-Chi :"Gohan is that you? Are you doing your homework?" No answer. Chi-Chi was getting scared but she didn't show it. Chi-Chi :"Whose there?" Then, out from the shadows came Zone. Chi-Chi gasped. Zone chuckled.

Zone:" Hello Ms.Son" Chi-Chi :"Zone!" She wanted to scream for Goku or Gohan but she couldn't. She then glared at Zone angrily. Chi-Chi :"You monster! I heard what you did to poor Bulma! You won't get away with it, and you most certainly won't get me or #18! My Goku and the others will stop you!" Chi Chi took a fighting stance to defend herself. Zone laughed. Zone: "Those fools won't stand a chance against me, my dear. I may not be equal to my good brother Cell in strength was, but I'm pretty damn close and I will eliminate them. Now, why don't you do the smart thing and submit to me? Believe me, it will be a lot easier and then you, just like Bulma, will become a part of the greatest female fighter in the universe!" She proceeded to advance towards Chi-Chi. She just spat at the android menace. Chi-Chi :"Like hell I will!" She powered up and charged at Zone and threw tons of kicks and punches at Zone, but Zone just dodged them all and punched Chi-Chi in the face sending her across the kitchen.

Zone smirked. "You are pretty good for a human, but you are no match for me". Suddenly, a golden haired boy appeared in front of Chi-Chi and Zone. It was Gohan. Gohan:"Leave my mom alone!"


End file.
